The Ed-Touchables
"The Ed-Touchables" is the first episode of season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy, where The Eds try to hunt down a "serial toucher" who's been stealing everyone's stuff. It first aired (along with its companion episode Nagged to Ed) on Monday, January 4, 1999. Plot The day begins as Edd (commonly known as Double D) sorts through his items. Then, someone decides to play a game of Ding Dong Ditch at Edd's door. After answering the door continuously, Eddy shows up for real and sees him in. While Eddy messes around with the labels in Edd's room, Edd suddenly notices his magnifying glass is missing. He soon drops the matter, as he and Eddy go to Ed's house. After they get there Ed's little sister Sarah comes barging in his room accusing him of taking her dolly, Polly Poo Poo. With the two things missing, the Eds are convinced there is a "Serial Toucher" on the loose. The Eds decide to investigate, by setting a trap, in which Jonny falls into. Back at Ed's house the Eds interrogate Jonny over the missing items, however, Jonny is completely oblivious to the crime. Eddy then decides to use Chinese Water Torture on Plank with a water pistol. Jonny then falsely confesses to the crime, only because he had to urgently use the bathroom. While the Eds have collected their money and punished Jonny by trapping him in a tire, Sarah claims she found her dolly under her bed, and Edd came across his magnifying glass some time ago. However, they all decide to spend the profit on jawbreakers without giving a refund. Sarah initiates a revenge strategy by rolling Jonny's tire down a hill and towards the Eds at The Candy Store, the tire hits all three of the Eds causing the jawbreakers to fly out of their mouths and roll down the street. The episode ends with the Eds chasing their jawbreakers into the sunset. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Hey, Jonny, nice haircut. Double-D has a surprise for you!" (Jonny looks at Edd, Ed now off screen) "A lie detector!" Edd: "Ready." Ed: "Better watch what you say, Jonny" Eddy: "Yeah, Jonny. You wouldn't lie to your pals now, would ya? Ed, light. Alright, Jonny. Enough foolin' around, so why don't just tell us where everybody's stuff is, hmm?" Jonny: "I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do anything." Eddy: "What's the word, Double D?" Edd: "Inconclusive, Eddy." Eddy: (grumbling) "Well, if you won't talk, maybe your friend will!" (talking to Plank) "You must be the brains, huh?" (Plank is silent) "Where's the stuff Planky? Fess up!" (Plank is still silent) "Oh, silent huh?" (Eddy hits plank with his hand and he got splinters and screamed) "AHHHHH! Splinters!!!" ''Jonny: AAH!! Leave Plank alone, Eddy!"'' ---- *'Jonny': "OK, OK! I did it! I took everybody's stuff! Now let me go, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Eddy: "You heard him, boys!" (snaps his fingers) "Case closed!" ---- *'Sarah': "That dirty toucher took my dolly poo-poo!" ---- *'Eddy': "Aha, Dr. Toucher, I presume!" (Edd and Eddy point at Jonny) Jonny: "Whoa, you guys are weird!" Eddy: (as Jonny runs away) "Get him!" ---- *'Eddy': (after witnessing Sarah attacking Ed) "You got to love these family moments." ---- *'Eddy': (while trapped in a half-nelson) "Ed?" Ed: "Yeah Eddy?" Eddy: "As much as I love the smell of your stinking pits, CAN YOU LET GO OF MY HEAD NOW!?" ---- *'Edd': "Should we feel guilty about Jonny's predicament?" Eddy: "Nah! You know what they say, a little childhood trauma builds character." Trivia/Goofs *There is a game on cartoonnetwork.com with the same title (however, the game is more based on the episode Dawn of the Eds) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show made a final tie-in to this episode where Edd is seen making a "The End" label at the end of the show, connecting the beginning with what is believed to be the end of the series. Edd also made labels to organize things throughout the movie, mirroring what he does in this episode. *When Eddy spoke into the traffic cone, the red stripe on his shirt is missing. *At the scene where Eddy is just about to warn everyone about the Serial Toucher, when you can see the kids playing, Sarah's hair turns red from its normal color. *In all of the scenes where Jimmy is seen, prior to Sarah is rolling Jonny down the hill, he has a plaster on his nose. When he is seen in his last scene, he then has a bandage on his head instead of his nose. *When Jonny said that Ed had a haircut, this hints that Ed used to have longer hair before the show debuted. *When Jonny is tied to the chair during the Ed's interrogation of him, he appears to be wearing a sweater instead of his T-shirt. *When Edd begins to talk to his skull, it is very reminiscent of Shakespeare's Hamlet, ''picking up a skull and saying: "Allas dear Ulrich, I knew thy well.." this may be a reference, or maybe Edd is imitating Shakespeare deliberately to get over the shock of losing his magnifying glass? *When Edd has his nervous breakdown over losing his magnifying glass, he is standing next to his desk. Then, without moving, he starts breaking down in the middle of his room away from his desk. *In the scenes in Edd's room, the color of the labels on Edd's items change from white to the color of what they identify. *When the Eds are chasing Jonny, Eddy's shirt changes from yellow to orange. Then when they jump over the fence, it's back to yellow. *In this episode, Rolf and Nazz are the exact same height. *What appears to be bad designing is clear throughout the first few episodes of the series. A clear example of this is Edd's House whose blue color goes beyond its boundaries. In reality, this was an intentional reference to older cartoons, which had general blocks of color for background objects that kids "never pay attention" to. *When Edd tells Eddy to put the stickers back in place, he places a sticker labeled "chair" onto his desk chair. In the next shot, when Double D prepares to label the missing magnifying glass, the chair is no longer labeled. Quite alike, we see the pillow labeled when it appears first, but it's mislabeled later. *In this episode, Jawbreakers cost a nickel, but for some strange reason, Jawbreakers cost a quarter in other episodes. It is possible that the shop keeper has maximized the price or considering how much money the Eds had, or "Cost's a nickel" is just a phrase meaning that the jawbreakers were cheap. *This episode shows a looser design in characters like Sarah before specific heights and designs were set in stone. *Edd has a more raspy voice when later in season's 2-6 is higher pitched and clear. *Shortly after Sarah attacked Ed, Edd has hearts in his eyes while talking to Sarah. Edd may have a crush on Sarah. *When Edd was telling Sarah that someone touched his magnifying glass, everyone is lying down on the floor. In the next shot, everybody is standing. *Edd's House makes its first appearance in the series, outside and inside. *The name is the episode itself is a reference to the classical mobster movie ''The Untouchables. *This is the only time we see something on Ed's TV other than Fishbowl II, static, or nothing. Look closely, and you can see a skeleton whirling around the screen. *It's also the only time we see any of one of Ed's B movies. *Edd uses a "Lite-Brite" board during Jonny's interrogation. This can be seen in the gallery below. *Cartoon Network often mistakes Pop Goes the Ed as the first episode (as seen in the Best Day Edder Marathon, The Season 1 DVD, as well as on the CN website) but this episode was the first to air, making it the true first episode. *When Edd showed Eddy the bunny slippers Eddy refered Edd as "Edd" and also after he cleaned him with a vacuum Eddy has never refered Edd by his real name in any further episodes unless it's part of a nickname. *When Edd's face gets smashed in the window when he and Eddy were going to Ed's house he has 3 fingers but then has has 4 fingers through the rest of the episode. Gallery File:Smashed bed.jpg|"That bed was cheap anyways." Image:M.U.S..png|Sarah looks weird… Image:Edtouchables-1 copy.jpg|The Bait. File:Ed_pole.jpg|WHAM! 'AHHHH!!! SPLINTERS!!!'.jpg|"AHHHHH! SPLINTERS!" Image:A_lie_ditector.jpg|"The board is lying!" Image:Jawbreakers-1.jpg|A rare moment in Ed, Edd n Eddy. Rolf and Nazz the same height wow.PNG|Rolf and Nazz are the same height. edd.PNG|Eddy n Edd get hit by Jonny. Video This clip was provided by 1990sNostalgia on Youtube OyMOCN5iKXY Ed-Touchables Ed-Touchables Category:Episodes where the Eds get Jawbreakers Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams worked